


Good Morning, Pathfinder

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, SAM is an overpriced alarmclock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Ryder is sleeping peacefully with Reyes after their first night together, when SAM interrupts with an important message.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 7





	Good Morning, Pathfinder

Ryder woke with Reyes curled around her sleeping soundly. His warm breath rustled the hair on her neck with every soft inhale and exhale. She could get used to waking to this. And the events of the night prior for that matter. Still groggy, she hugged his arm tighter and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come envelop her once more.

" _Good morning, Pathfinder_ ," SAM’s chipper voice buzzed through her mind, startling her awake.

She sprung up in bed with a shout in alarm, throwing Reyes' sleeping form off of her. Then she curled into her knees.

" _Are you alright_?" SAM asked.

"What? What's wrong?" asked a groggy Reyes recovering from his rude awakening.

She buried her face in his comforter as she felt a violent blush envelop her face. The warmth of his hand softly running down her back spurred her into response. "Yes," she said, then realized she'd answered the AI's question and not Reyes. And Reyes couldn’t hear SAM so now she sounded crazy. "No. Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine," she stuttered through the comforter.

" _Your heart rate is very elevated_ ," replied SAM.

"Shhhhh. Shhhh," Ryder urged. Everything would be okay if SAM would just stop talking in her head.

"I didn't say anything," Reyes said.

" _Pathfinder, I know I promised to leave you be while at Mr. Vidal's home. But you'll be late for your holo-meeting with Director Tann._ "

"Got it," she whispered then sat up.

"Are you feeling alright, Ryder?" Reyes asked. He had a bewildered look on his face. It was almost adorable paired with his hair mussed up from sleep. 

All she could do was smile back at him. "Yeah. Super," she said as she backed out of the bed. Slowly placing one bare foot on the cold metal floor then another. "We need to go. I need to go," she quickly corrected. An unhinged chuckle escaped her lips as she motioned at him with two finger guns. "You need to stay, buckaroo." Her chest tightened with anxiety. She sounded like a crazy person. A crazy person who Reyes was sure to never ask to stay the night again.

He watched her silently, clearly at a complete loss for words. Ryder didn't blame him. She searched the room for escape from this conversation. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. 

Clothes. She needed clothes. She snatched up her discarded pants from the couch. "And I need to get dressed and go," she explained. Why was she still talking? She couldn't seem to stop talking. As she wiggled her pants over her hips she tried to explain away her urgency and strange behavior, "I must leave now. But not because of you. I have an appointment. It's very important." She pulled her shirt over her head then she scooped up the rest of her belongings.

"Ryder?" Reyes muttered in confusion.

She slipped the muzzle of her pistol into her waistband at the small of her back. In an anxious attempt to salvage her awkward goodbye, she smiled, "I had a lovely time. It was dandy. Bye." Her jacket and shoes still in her hands she slammed the exterior door button. Then stepped through the threshold with a curt wave. 

As the door swished closed she heard Reyes say, "Dandy? By-" then the door blissfully cut her off from hearing any more.

She let out a hefty sigh. Her shoulders drooped as she took a moment to process what had just happened. Then she swore, "Shit!" That had been by far one of the worst moments of her life. She was a complete idiot. 

Ryder moved down the gangway as she tried to step into her boots without twisting an ankle. "Shit shit shit shit shit." No matter how much she swore she couldn't get past how terribly she'd handled herself.

" _Pathfinder, what is the matter?_ " SAM buzzed through her mind with an air of concern to his voice.

"Nothing you just startled me is all," she denied flatly.

" _You forgot I was in your head?_ "

"Yes!" She cried out as she threw on her jacket. There was a shocked grunt in the alleyway ahead of her. A sleepy vagrant looked around the corner and gave her a questioning look. He obviously hadn't been expecting anyone around at this hour. Especially not a short woman shouting to herself.

Ryder ducked her head and continued making her way to the Tempest. She muttered to SAM, "Can we talk about this later?"

" _Of course_."


End file.
